


Confidence and Hope

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: 30min Fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30min fic, Enjoy...or don't, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Quote: I understood that reference, Science Fair, Young Stan Twins, i'm really tired, why does everything remind me of Gravity Falls?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: A science fair experiment is announced





	Confidence and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another: unedited, only read once, half hour in the making fic!
> 
> This time inspired by this quote:  
> "Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence" —Helen Keller
> 
> And this comic by @hellmandraws:  
> http://hellmandraws.tumblr.com/post/156897342063/forduary-week-two-science-of-scientific
> 
> Brownie Points to whoever gets the reference to another Disney XD show! (My second favorite 'sides Gravity Falls!)

 

It was peaceful, in their room. The two young men sat together on the bottom bunk of their beds and simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

The larger, yet younger brother was surprisingly reading. It was a magazine, but reading all the same. Out of his norm.

The smaller, yet elder brother was not surprisingly fiddling with some device. It was a strange machine, but a machine all the same. In his norm.

What was also, not out of the norm was how he muttered as he worked. Another common occurrence was the younger brother’s rising annoyance at the aforementioned murmuring. 

“Alright Sixer,” the younger sighed as he threw down his magazine. “What is it this time?”

Stanford Pines looked up owlishly from his musings. “What was that Stan?”

Stanley Pines rolled his eyes endearingly and repeated his query.

“Oh, I’m working on a perpetual motion machine for the science fair,” Stanford answered cheerily.

“A perpetty what now?”

“A perpetual motion machine Lee! It stays in motion without the input of energy and becomes an inexhaustible supply of energy!” Stanford was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. “No one has been able to construct a working one before! If I do this-”

“Wait,” Stanley interrupted. “You’re making something no one else has been able to before...for a  _ high school science fair _ ?”

“Yes! I’ll definitely get an A and perhaps the attention of-”

“You do realize you could make a baking soda volcano and still get an A?”

Stanford scowled.

“Oh, crap! Sorry Sixer, guess you’re still sore about last year eh?”

“I can’t believe I lost to a baking soda volcano! My thesis on inators was-”

“A thesis, not an experiment,” Stanley reminded him. “For being such a nerd you’re kinda dumb sometimes.” He smiled. “The one time I got a better grade in Science than you…”

“Yeah, yeah.” His brother rolled his eyes. “I’m never going to live that down am I?”

“Nope!”

There was a pleasant silence as the two recalled the details of the last year’s fair.

“I’m serious though Stan. If I can get this to work...Imagine it! I’d be the first person to construct a working perpetual motion machine! With that under my belt, I could get into any college I wish!”

“Yeah you’d be...whoa wait,” Stanley’s exuberance for the possible achievement fell. “What’s this about college?”

“I-I think it would be good Stanley...for me,” Stanford replied sheepishly. “I mean, I think it could be fun. I could maybe get a degree...a PhD?”

Stanley seemed shell shocked for a moment as he took this news in. Then he let out a bark of laughter. “Why would you want to go to school anymore than you have to? ‘Sides, you won’t need any nerdy degrees where we’re going!”

Stanford seemed confused. “...Where we’re going?”

“Treasure hunting of course!” Stanley’s smile was large but unsure. His voice dropped in volume. “Right?”

Recognition lit Stanford’s eyes...before they grew sad. “Stanley, we....you know...yeah, I guess you’re right Lee. But after the treasure hunting?”

“After all the treasure we’re going to get? Sure, we can take a pitstop and you can be all nerdy at college for awhile if you want. With all the gold we’re gonna get, I bet we’ll be able to pay for it all too!”

“Alright.” And with that the pleasant silence fell again as each twin went back to their tasks.

Stanford’s mind was not long bothered by the depressing prospects the end of their conversation brought to life. His being was filled with confidence. All he could think of was how he, Stanford Pines was going to change the world, for the better. 

Inside his brother’s head there wasn’t a sign of the figures on the pages before him. All he could think of was  _ ‘college.’ ‘ it would be good Stanley...for me’ ‘Stanley, we....you know...yeah, I guess you’re right Lee. But after…’ _

But he still smiled and turned a page, though the previous went unregistered. They were still going sailing. Still going to find treasure. Still going to be together. Stanford and Stanley Pines, changing the world and being great! And if there was any doubt, there was hope. And if anyone was ever hopeful in New Jersey, it was Stanley Pines.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got the reference? Did I really do that? Yes, yes I did. XD
> 
> (Whoa. I just realized, is it Disney X D because those letters make the laughy face XD? Man, I sure hope not or I'm a very stupid person.)
> 
> Sorry for the poor quality. Like I said, unedited and 30min. I'm too lazy and tired to work on it more.


End file.
